Psicofonía
by IzzieBlake
Summary: "Sora nunca creyó en los fantasmas o en cualquier ente paranormal, nada le daba miedo y muy pocas veces se asustaba, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, entre cristales y lamentos que llegaban hasta su corazón, Sora creyó en ellos y lejos de sentir temor, sintió compasión" Taiora.


Muy buenas, izzie aqui con esta historia =D

Para esta historia me inspiré en la canción Psicofonía de Gloria Trevi, cabe mencionar que ya anteriormente había hecho una historia (en otro fandom) con esa misma canción, no hay mas relación entre las dos historias que la canción utilizada =D

Es un taiora y va dedicado a mi hermosa Beta Criisi, la adoro con todo mi corazon y espero que le guste el fic =D y tambien quiero agredecer a Ofelia Ishida

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Psicofonía.<p>

"Sora nunca creyó en los fantasmas o en cualquier ente paranormal, nada le daba miedo y muy pocas veces se asustaba, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, entre cristales y lamentos que llegaban hasta su corazón, Sora creyó en ellos y lejos de sentir temor, sintió compasión"

* * *

><p>Acto Uno<p>

Hipotermia

— ¿Crees en los fantasmas?

Aquella pregunta le supo a gracia y apretó sus dientes para evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, se removió en la suave cama en la que estaba recostada dándole la espalda, _no, _ella no creía en fantasmas y nada paranormal que no pudiera ver, oír, incluso oler, no, ella no creía en esas tonterías y no había necesidad alguna de contestar aquella preguntas.

—O Dios, ¡Escuchen esta _psicofonía_!—gritó otro de sus amigos, el que estaba pegado a la computadora.

— ¡Quita eso! ¡¿No ven que están invocando a los fantasmas?!—chilló otra voz, prominente de otro de sus amigos.

—Pero si es que venimos a estudiar aquí—habló otra, en voz calma, sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro—. Por favor, no griten que mamá se preocupará.

—Pero es que tienen que escucharla—recalcó su amigo, el menor del grupo, de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes—. Da miedo, hermano escúchala.

—No, porque Sora no cree en fantasmas— contestó el hermano mayor, el que le preguntó por los fantasmas, mejor amigo y compañero de curso, que al igual que su hermano, compartía las mismas características, cabello rubio y ojos azules, oscuros como un mar enfurecido.

—Bueno le subiré volumen para que todos escuchen.

— ¡No! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Takeru deja eso ya!—suplicó el mayor de su grupo, alto, cabello lacio y azulado, ojos oscuros protegidos por gafas de carey.

—Venimos a estudiar, ¿Lo recuerdan?—habló el último de sus amigos, menor que ella por un año, de cabellos rojizos y ojos oscuros, de todos, él era el más centrado e inteligente.

—O, si es cierto, ¿Qué estudiábamos?—preguntó Takeru, dejando a un lado la computadora de Koushiro, el dueño de la casa.

—Historia de Japón—contestó Sora, enderezándose en la cama—. Estamos ayudando a Joe, que tiene que pasar su examen de admisión.

—Es cierto, es cierto, ¿En que nos quedamos?—inquirió Yamato.

Koushiro, el de cabellos rojizos, comenzó a relatar la parte de la historia en la que se había quedado, Sora los miró atenta, todos ellos eran sus únicos y verdaderos amigos, se habían conocido en un campamento y desde entonces y al descubrir que estudiaban en escuelas cercanas e incluso con Yamato y Takeru en la misma escuela, se volvieron inseparables, Sora era una chica desconfiada por naturaleza y ellos, sin excepción alguna, habían demostrado lo mucho que valían como personas, hecho que hacía enfurecer a su madre, pues, en sus diecisiete años de vida, ella nunca, había tenido una amiga, una persona que la volviera femenina y no un grupo de hombres que la hacían ver como una gran dama de la calle.

— ¿El imperio Tachikawa?

Sora dejó a un lado sus pensamientos al escuchar ese apellido, volteó a ver a Takeru quien fue el que formuló esa pregunta, ella había escuchado en sus antiguas clases de historia como mencionaban ese apellido pero realmente nunca le prestó la debida atención.

—Si—comentó Koushiro—. Cayeron en los años veinte.

— ¿Cómo que cayeron en los años veinte?—preguntó esta vez Yamato.

—Su imperio—habló Joe, el mayor de todos—. Era una de las familias más poderosas de todo Japón, comenzaron a tener problemas económicos gracias al auge de la primera guerra mundial, fueron poderosos, grandes, sublimes, pero…

—Cayeron—continuó Koushiro por su amigo—. Nunca se supo el motivo pero en 1920 los mataron a todos en la mansión Tachikawa, la única descendiente murió con ellos y con eso murió también el apellido Tachikawa.

—Uff que fuerte—dijo Sora, recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

—Oh Joe, ya sabes algo de historia—dijo Yamato en torno burlón—. Pasaras el examen.

—Disculpa—replicó el mayor en voz sabionda—. Pero eso es algo más que elemental, lo enseñan en primaria y hay películas sobre eso.

—Pues yo no lo sabía—soltó Yamato—. ¿Tú lo sabías, Takeru?

—Para nada.

— ¿Tu, Sora?

—Mmm…tampoco.

—Ves, ves, no es algo elemental.

Koushiro soltó un suspiro cansado a la vez que Joe replicaba exaltado a un Yamato que junto con Takeru reían divertidos, ella en cambio, los observó en silencio, ya faltaba poco para oscurecer y eso significaba que tendría que regresar a casa, en donde una vez más, perdería la paz y comenzaría su rutina diaria, pelear con su madre por cualquier insignificancia.

—Chicos, vamos a cenar—dijo Koushiro y a los segundos, los cuatro salieron de la habitación, dejándola a ella sola con sus pensamientos, tras unos cuantos minutos y al escuchar risas fuera del cuarto, Sora se enderezó y levantándose de la cama se dirigió hacia la puerta pero sus pies, tropezaron contra el libro que Koushiro había dejado en el suelo.

Sora lo agarró curiosa, lo ojeó deteniéndose en la página marcada por Koushiro, en ella, se leía la historia que los chicos comentaban, titulada como "La caída del imperio Tachikawa", Sora no se interesó en leerla, en cambio, se entretuvo con una imagen a tamaño real, era una pintura, de la última descendiente de los Tachikawa, una joven como de su edad, pintada con piel blanca, ojos miel y cabello ondulado café, estaba sentada vestida con la característica ropa de esa época, un vestido manga larga azul oscuro y un sombrero de sol del mismo color, no sonreía, pero se miraba realmente hermosa, sus ojos color miel a pesar de estar pintados, tenían un fuerte poder, que atraían a cualquiera, se quedó embelesada viéndola por varios segundos, era como si le estuviere llamando, como si estuviere tratando de decirle algo…

Negó con la cabeza y cerró el libro, sus amigos le llamaban y moría de hambre.

* * *

><p>Al oscurecer, Sora llegó a su hogar, un apartamento pequeño en donde convivía junto a su madre, Toshiko Takenouchi, una mujer fría, dura y encerrada a sí misma, Sora siempre imaginó que su madre se había convertido en lo que era, gracias al abandono de su padre, pues, todas las noches y entre sueños, siempre venían a su mente, recuerdos de su tierna infancia, donde su mamá era la que la llenaba de mimos y besos. Una parte de ella creía que su madre la odiaba por el parecido que ella guardaba con su padre.<p>

Se sentó en el suelo frente a la mesa donde su mamá servía la cena, no tenía hambre, pero sabía que si no probaba bocado otra pelea se armaría. Su madre se sentó frente a ella y en silencio comenzó a comer, Sora, tras soltar un suspiro, comió también.

— ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?—preguntó su madre con su típico tono desinteresado.

—Con los chicos—contestó de la misma forma, con su voz personal previamente practicada.

—Otra vez con esos hombres, ¿Qué no entiendes que…

—Ya lo sé, mamá—interrumpió indispuesta a comenzar la misma discusión de siempre—. Ellos son mis amigos y no me importa lo que piensen los demás.

Su madre no dijo nada y ella sin bajar la guardia continuó comiendo mecánicamente, su relación con su madre era tensa e incómoda, todo esto había sucedido a raíz desde que su padre las abandonó hacía unos cuantos años atrás, Sora, siempre quiso culpar a su padre del fiasco que vivía junto con su madre, pero una parte de ella, le impedía con creces culparlo de algo que él no había querido, ella, muy a su pesar, los seguía queriendo a los dos.

— ¿Fuiste al curso en que te inscribí?

—Choca con mi práctica, mamá—replicó entre dientes, ella no quería aprender a costurar, suficiente con lo que había aprendido en la escuela.

—Pero Sora es por tu bien.

—No es por mi bien, es por tu bien—se defendió, dejó a un lado sus palillos chinos y se colocó de pie—. Quieres convertirme en mujer, pues, para tu mayor información ya lo soy, no necesitas meterme en esos cursos.

Y antes de que su mamá dijera algo que detonara la pelea del día, Sora se encerró en su habitación, no le gustaba la vida que ahora le tocaba vivir junto con su madre encerradas en ese pequeño apartamento, ella sabía que podían ser más que eso en que se habían convertido, sin embargo, cada día le resultaba más difícil hablar con ella.

Se recostó en su tibia cama y sus ojos se perdieron en su techo, en su mente, consideró la propuesta de su padre, irse a Kioto por un fin de semana y pasarla junto a él, tenía muchos años sin verle y le resultaba difícil hablar con él, pero de su madre y de su padre, tenía que haber alguno con el que pudiere apoyarse un poco, por los momentos con su madre era imposible y su padre, merecía la oportunidad que ella le negó años atrás.

No le costó decidirse, ese fin de semana, la pasaría en Kioto.

* * *

><p>Los fríos de diciembre, eran sus favoritos, sentir el aire revolver sus cortos cabellos y como éste se escabullía por su cuerpo cubierto por sus abrigos le sentaba delicioso, amaba el frío y la manera en como éste la alejaba de sus problemas.<p>

Se subió al tren y no miró atrás, le había costado mucho haber convencido a su mamá que lo mejor sería irse por un fin de semana, su madre no había gritado pero si protestó y ella fue la que gritó, luego tras su tan ya acostumbrado silencio, su madre la dejó ir, no lo pensó dos veces, hizo una pequeña maleta y se fue, porque lo mejor, era guardar las distancias, sanar las heridas.

Llegó a su destino y al bajar del tren, el viento la recibió con una escandalosa caricia que revolvió y congeló sus sentidos, a pesar de estar bajo la calefacción, los fríos de diciembre, eran arrasadores , pero ella no se quejaba, amaba el frío, en especial, el cercano a la navidad.

No le costó divisar a su padre, a pesar de tener varios años sin verle y que canas invadían su negro cabello a Sora no se le hizo difícil reconocerlo, no corrió ni gritó con emoción al verlo, su corazón aún palpitaba resentido, pero ahora, se le resultaba más llevadero, menos difícil de aceptar a su familia rota. Su padre tocó su hombro una vez ella estuvo a un paso de él, Sora pudo percibir tenues arrugas en su rostro y sintió tristeza, se estaba perdiendo los años con sus padres.

Por el resto del día, su padre le enseñó la ciudad, al anochecer, cenaron en el pequeño apartamento y ahí, se atrevieron a hablar todo lo que no habían hablado a lo largo de todos esos años de distancia.

Para el domingo, su padre planeó una excursión sobre los lugares históricos de esa zona de Japón, tomaron un bus y tras una hora llegaron a un campo, en donde, hacía muchos siglos atrás, éste fue escenario de una guerra civil.

A su papá le gustaba la historia a ella le encantaba escucharlo, la nieve que comenzaba a caer, le daba un toque especial al hermoso paisaje que sus ojos admiraban, caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la nieve les hizo imposible continuarr sin que sus dedos se retorcieran por el frio y sus ojos ardieran contra el fuerte contacto contra los copos de nieves, con sobreesfuerzo caminaron hasta la cabaña más cercana en donde se protegieron de la tormenta.

Permanecieron por varias horas, en donde perdieron su hora de regreso y con ello también el bus, su padre, preocupado porque anocheciera, salió junto con otras personas a buscar ayuda para no tener que pasar la noche en esa desolada cabaña.

El tiempo pasó y no hubo señal de su padre y de los demás que le acompañaron, la tormenta creció junto con su temor de perder algo que apenas acababa de recuperar, se acercó hasta el portal en donde una fuerte ventisca la recibió, intentó ver más allá de la fría nieve amontonada sin éxito alguno, no había señal alguna de su padre.

Cuando la primer estrella se posó en el firmamento, Sora salió de la pequeña cabaña, escuchó como algunas mujeres le pidieron que se detuvieran, pero ella no hizo caso, los copos de nieve golpeaban con fiereza su rostro y lastimaba sus ojos, sus piernas se movían con dificultad sin un rumbo fijo, una parte de su cerebro, le pedía que se detuviera y regresara a lo seguro, pero su parte emocional, le pedía a gritos, encontrar a la persona demacrada que vivía en soledad por culpa de un mal amor, que intentó reivindicarse con ella, que buscaba una oportunidad, que ella estaba dispuesta a dársela.

El cielo oscureció y ella perdió momentáneamente el sentido de orientación, la tormenta de nieve le impedía ver más allá y el frío cada vez la debilitaba más, giró sobre sus talones, tratando de encontrar la cabaña, pero no había nada, estaba sola, en medio de la nieve junto con el cielo oscuro como único compañero, emprendió una vez más su marcha, esta vez, tratando de encontrar alguna ayuda y tras un mal paso, ella cayó sobre su trasero sobre la resbaladiza nieve la cual, la movió con fuerza y la hizo caer cuesta abajo, sintiendo el frío más fuerte que nunca.

La nieve invadió sus fosas nasales, así como sus dientes y lengua, se enterró en sus uñas y lastimó sus ojos, Sora cayó boca arriba y la nieve no fue capaz de amortiguar el golpe, un gemido seco escapó de sus labios a la vez que su cuerpo entero tiritaba por el frío, sentía como la nieve le cubría el cuerpo y el cabello, dolía y moría de frío.

Con sus brazos temblorosos, Sora se levantó, sus ojos fueron a parar en sus dedos morados y el miedo comenzó a invadirla, la adrenalina se le disparó el ver lo realmente oscuro que estaba, una fuerte ventisca le atacó proporcionándole más miedo del que ya vagaba por sus venas, agitada y ofuscada buscó algún indicio de vida además de los árboles frondosos y para su suerte un muro de piedra se alzaba con gloria frente a ella, Sora no lo dudó, el frío y el miedo a partes iguales estaba causando estragos en ella, débil pero con la adrenalina a tope, corrió hacia aquel muro el cual, se miraba mohoso y varias enredaderas decoraban la piedra, por un momento, Sora pensó que un gran portón se alzaría junto con el muro, pero para su sorpresa, eran cintas amarillentas y un cartel de precaución lo que estaba en vez del portón.

Sora ignoró las señales, el peligro estaba en esa tormenta de nieve que danzaba alrededor de ella, si no buscaba calefacción moriría de hipotermia, así que, no lo pensó dos veces, estiró sus piernas, saltándose las cintas amarillas y entró.

Un pequeño camino y estatuas escalofriantes fue lo primero que encontró, Sora no les prestó atención, se abrazó a sí misma y llegó hasta la enorme mansión que la esperaba al final del camino, la madera chirrió cuando puso un pie sobre ella, siguió crujiendo a medida que subía las pequeñas gradas, Sora notó como los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos y la puerta principal obstaculizada por grandes tablas de madera, no supo que hacer y la impotencia acompañó al miedo y al frío, no sabía dónde estaba, había una tormenta de nieve alrededor de ella, estaba muy lejos de su casa y su papá había desaparecido, si no actuaba, se moriría en ese lugar, completamente sola.

Y ella odiaba la soledad…

—Hey, por aquí…

Sora respingó ante la varonil voz que le habló, buscó hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar al dueño de la voz sin éxito alguno, tragó duro, pensando que su imaginación le estaba haciendo una mala pasada.

—Hey, ¡Aquí!

Sora sintió como su respiración se agitaba, alguien le estaba hablando, pero ella no lograba encontrar una forma humana que le brindara protección, azorada, dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a salir corriendo de allí.

— ¡Estoy en la casa!—gritó una vez más la voz—. Esta nevando muy feo, entra, las ventanas se pueden abrir.

Impulsada por el instinto de supervivencia, Sora se acercó hacia una de las ventanas, la madera estaba mojada y chilló de igual forma cuando la movió abriéndola, dentro, todo estaba oscuro, siendo la luna la única lámpara que iluminaba la estancia, Sora estuvo tentada a no entrar allí pero el viento abrazando sus piernas fue suficiente para que de un brinco entrara a la casa.

No estaba caliente y el viento chocando contra las ventanas creaban un sonido fantasmal, pero por lo menos, los copos de nieve ya no la bañaban y el viento ya no le atacaba, sabía que por los momentos podría sobrevivir, solo necesitaba un poco de calor.

Escuchó unos suaves pasos y alarmas se prendieron en su cabeza, ahora que se sentía refugiaba se percataba de lo que había hecho era incorrecto, había allanado y una casa y por si fuera poco había obedecido a un extraño.

Sora se pegó contra la pared en posición de defensa, no podía pelear pero sabía dar patadas a zonas sensibles, con suerte podría escapar de esa, los pasos se escucharon con más fuerza, alzó su cabeza encontrándose con la figura de un hombre, no podía ver su cara pero se percató que su cabello era desordenado, su complexión era delgada y se miraba mucho más alto que ella.

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó en un tono dulce que bajó sus defensas, ya no tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño.

—Si estoy bien, pero muero del frío.

—Oh, si vas al segundo piso encontraras grandes y reconfortantes colchas, te quitará el frío.

Sora observó las gradas, se miraban feas y viejas quiso ver más allá de las gradas pero una capa oscura le imposibilitaba ver el segundo piso.

—Me da miedo—confesó para su vergüenza, a ella no le daba miedo ese tipo de cosas—. Está muy oscuro.

— ¡Oh, vamos!—replicó el hombre soltando una fresca carcajada—. No es como que si hubiera fantasmas.

—De eso no estoy segura—dijo ella, apartando su rostro del de él, sus mejillas ardían llenas de vergüenza—. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿También te proteges de la tormenta?

—En realidad no—contestó el hombre, soltando una sonrisa fresca, dio un paso hacia delante y Sora pudo apreciarle mejor, era un chico, se miraba joven como de su edad, su piel era oscura y sus ojos así como sus cabellos guardaban un tono chocolatoso, Sora sintió cosquillas en el estómago al ver sus redondos ojos y la sonrisa pícara que asomaba en su rostro, se miraba realmente guapo—. La verdad es que estoy esperando a mi novia—confesó para su decepción, era un chico ocupado, no se sorprendía, los guapos siempre estaban ocupados.

—Oh, ¿Quedaste de verte con tu novia aquí? ¿En medio de esta gran tormenta?

—Cuando vine no nevaba—dijo él volviendo a reír, Sora se encantó con su hermosa sonrisa, nunca había escuchado a nadie reír tan bonito—. Y siempre quedamos en vernos aquí, a ella no le gusta irse a mi casa, lo que me preocupa es mi hermana, quedó de esperarme en el auto pero no puedo salir de aquí, ¿la viste?

—No había nadie más que yo, de seguro se fue cuando la tormenta inició.

—Espero que sea así—dijo, soltando un suspiro lleno de preocupación—. Me moriría si algo le pasara.

—Estoy segura que nada le pasó—trató de tranquilizar, pero con esa tormenta ella no podía asegurar algo tan semejante como eso—. No creo que tu novia venga, está muy feo allá afuera, puede exponerse, ¿No tienes como llamarla?

—Es extraño, me dijeron que estaba alistándose, pensé que no tardaría mucho, creo que me equivoqué.

— ¿La has esperado mucho?

—Siento que ha pasado una eternidad—confesó soltando otra carcajada que le envolvió los sentidos, por un segundo sintió envidia, la novia podía escucharlo reír todos los días—. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, les encanta arreglarse y tardan horas en eso.

—Es por la tormenta—dijo convencida—. Está espantoso, creo que somos los únicos tontos que salimos cuando deberíamos de estar en casa protegidos de este endemoniado frio.

—Tienes razón—susurró riendo de nuevo—. Por cierto, Soy Taichi Yagami, mucho gusto.

Sora se emocionó al saber su nombre, era elegante, así como su forma de hablar, era un chico realmente guapo, lamentaba mucho que tuviera una novia.

—Yo soy Sora Takenouchi, el gusto es mío.

— ¿Te llamas como el cielo?—exclamó, sorprendido.

—Así es—soltó y fue su turno para reír, él era realmente encantador—. En realidad, es un nombre común.

—Tienes razón, ya escucharas el de mi novia, te darás cuenta que es extraño. Por cierto, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, el que quieras.

—Por la chimenea—indicó, señalando una enorme chimenea a unos cuantos pasos de ellos—. En el piso, está un cuadro donde sale mi novia, no me gusta verlo ahí tirado, ¿Podrías recogerlo? Es que yo no puedo.

Sora no dijo nada, aquella petición se le hacía de lo más extraña que podía imaginar, sin embargo, decidió ayudarlo sin rechistar, caminó haciendo crujir la madera con cada paso que daba, cerca de la chimenea, se agachó y sostuvo el cuadro con sus manos, era grande y pesaba mucho, curiosa por conocer a la novia de ese chico tan guapo, le dio vuelta al cuadro y cuando sus ojos detallaron a la joven pintada en él; el cuadro cayó de nuevo al suelo creando un sonido sordo que opacó su jadeo.

Sus manos temblorosas cubrieron su boca y sus ojos dilatados observaron espantada al joven que la miraba curioso…la chica del cuadro, ya la había visto antes, en el libro de Koushiro, en el libro de _historia _de su amigo, la chica del cuadro, la novia de Taichi, se trataba de una Tachikawa, la última descendiente de los Tachikawa, _la misma chica que murió en 1920._

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tampoco puedes recoger el cuadro?

Sora se percató de que el joven no llevaba ni un abrigo que lo cubriera del frio y que sus vestimentas eran antiguas quizás de la misma época en la que vivió la Tachikawa…

Gritó, espantada, horrorizada con el miedo paralizándole los sentidos, frente a ella, se encontraba un fantasma.

* * *

><p>Acto Dos.<p>

Alucinaciones.

Sora despertó ante el intenso murmullo que martilleaba sus oídos, sus ojos ardieron ante la fuerte luz que le rodeaba, parpadeó por varios segundos hasta que logró acostumbrarse a la luz, poco a poco, divisó a las figuras que por un momento fueron borrosas como las de sus padres, discutiendo, como siempre.

Miró a su alrededor y no le costó realizar que estaba en un hospital, lo que si le costó fue encontrar la causa por la que se encontrara en una camilla, lo único que a su mente venía era una enorme mansión muy de historias de terror y un chico muy guapo que resultaba tenía muchos años de muerto, había sido un sueño muy extraño, definitivamente debía de dejar de llevarse con sus amigos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste descuidarla así?—escuchó a su madre en voz temblorosa demandar—. ¡Es tu hija! ¡Y tu desnaturalizado la dejaste en plena tormenta de nieve sola! ¡Pudo morir!

—Estaba buscando ayuda, Toshiko—replicó entre dientes su padre—. No podíamos quedarnos en esa cabaña hasta que nos congeláramos, nunca imaginé que Sora saldría.

Oh…ahora lo recordaba, había salido en busca de su padre y la tormenta le había atrapado, había caído y se había topado con un enorme muro y por consiguiente la terrorífica mansión, aunque eso, estaba segura había sido un sueño, tal vez se había desmayado con la caída.

—Pero, ¿Es que no entiendes el peligro en que la pusiste?—masculló su madre, indispuesta a ceder—. ¡Estaba tirada tan cerca de esa casa abandonada! ¡Fue un milagro que la hubieran encontrado! ¡Considerando el lugar tan peligroso en el que estaba!

¿Casa abandonada? ¿Cómo la mansión embrujada de sus sueños? ¿Podría ser cierto aquello? ¿Podría haber encontrado por casualidad esa casa?

— ¿Qué casa?—preguntó con voz ronca, sus padres le ignoraron continuando con su discusión—. ¿Qué casa?—replicó de nuevo, elevando un poco más la voz, sus padres esta vez la determinaron.

—Sora—musitó su madre, corriendo a abrazarle—. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?

—Estoy bien, un poco cansada—contestó a duras penas—. ¿Dónde me encontraron?

—Estabas cerca de la antigua mansión Tachikawa, desmayada—contestó su papá y con eso sus nervios se congelaron—. Queda a varios Kilómetros de donde estábamos, ¿Cómo fue que diste a dar allí?

— ¡¿Ves lo que haces?!—Chilló su madre, soltándola del abrazo solo para irse a discutir a un lado de su ex marido—. ¡Se suponía que venía a pasarla bien y no estar en un hospital!

—¡Por Dios, Toshiko! ¿Qué no entiendes que…

Sora reprimió un gemido de sorpresa, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sus piernas las sentía heladas, la mansión embrujada no había sido un sueño, ella en realidad había estado allí, ¿o quizás no? Tal vez solo miró la mansión y dio la vuelta, quizás se desmayó luego de eso, no había forma de que ella hubiera entrado, no podría ser posible, porque de serlo, ella habría visto a aquel chico guapo que le hablaba de una novia y hermana, hermana que nunca vio fuera, un chico muerto_, un fantasma,_ un fantasma que le había hablado, un fantasma que le _había_ gustado, un fantasma…un verdadero fantasma, seres paranormales en los que ella jamás creyó…

Sus parpados desobedientes se fueron cerrando de a poco y antes de caer en un profundo sueño, una hermosa sonrisa se coló en sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Su madre le prohibió regresar a Kioto junto con su padre, ella no le escuchó y tampoco obedeció, haberse encontrado con su papá le había supuesto un respiro de aire fresco, ahora que le había encontrado, no quería dejarlo, podría sonar un poco injusta y egoísta, pero, ante todo, ella fue una niña, una niña que anheló una familia, familia que nunca tuvo por diferencias entre sus padres y a pesar de que se encontraba en una etapa que distaba de su niñez, Sora se había vuelto aquella niña en esas pocas horas que estuvo junto a su padre, fue feliz y río como nunca antes lo había hecho, no podía y no quería separarse de él y todo por un accidente.<p>

Y, tampoco podía negarlo, había algo más que la mantenía intrigada y sin poder pegar ojo durante todos esos días y era el supuesto fantasma con el cual había interactuado durante varios minutos sin darse cuenta que se trataba de un espíritu, era extraño y surreal, muchas veces quiso creer que todo había sido un delirio por el frío por el cual estaba pasando pero desechaba esa idea al momento en que su cerebro le reproducía aquella imagen una y otra vez, si hubiese sido una alucinación, ella no recordaría con tanta exactitud aquella escena.

_Por cierto, Soy Taichi Yagami, mucho gusto…_

Taichi Yagami…Ella no había inventado ese nombre y nunca antes lo había escuchado, si hubiese sido una alucinación, ella no recordaría aquel nombre con tal exactitud, ella realmente lo escuchó, tal vez y la opción más fiable era que el chico en cuestión, le hubiese gastado una muy mala broma y por el estado en el que se encontraba ella lo hubiese sentido real.

Quiso creer eso y olvidarse del asunto, sin embargo, no lo logró. Por su cabeza seguía rondando esa afable sonrisa que logró conquistarla por un momento así como también el hecho de que podría estar muy muerto, la incertidumbre comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella y sin soportar ni un segundo más, en una de sus tantas noches de desvelo, Sora comenzó con su investigación.

Su aliado más poderoso fue el internet, sus ojos vidriosos ante el sueño y la fuerte luz que emitía el monitor inició su búsqueda, Sora colocó el apellido "Tachikawa" en el buscador más famoso de Japón, no se hizo esperar mucho, la lista de artículos con el apellido Tachikawa parecía interminable.

"_La muerte de los Tachikawa"_

"_Los Tachikawa: El imperio que pudo ser" _

"_La verdad tras el misterio, Imperio Tachikawa destruido"_

"_Familia Tachikawa, Dinero, Poder y Sangre" _

"_Destino truncado, Familia Tachikawa tocada por la mano de la muerte"_

"_Secretos de la historia: Un Imperio destinado a la muerte"_

Dio clic al primer enlace, sus ojos leyeron rápidamente la biografía, en donde explicaban que los Tachikawa eran tan poderosos por ser los dueños de una de las empresas petroleras mas prestigiosas en Japón, lo tuvieron todo y fueron grandes y poderosos hasta que la primera guerra mundial explotó y con eso la economía bajó considerablemente a tal punto que estuvieron a punto de quedar en banca rota y fue ahí cuando el verdadero problema surgió, Keisuke Tachikawa, actual CEO de la empresa, comenzó a buscar dinero, metiéndose en varios problemas y gracias a ello, las malas acciones que el señor Tachikawa realizó, ocasionó la muerte de su familia y de todos los que se encontraban en la mansión Tachikawa.

Fue el domingo 18 de enero de 1920, a horas de la tarde, un grupo de sicarios allanó la mansión Tachikawa y dispararon, acribillando a todo el que estuviera dentro de la mansión, sin dejar a un solo sobreviviente, años después, capturaron a los actores del homicidio, quienes fueron condenados a muerte capital.

Sora salió de esa página y aún más curiosa que antes, entró a otra, en donde, detallaron la biografía de los Tachikawa como si se tratase de una novela, Sora continuó leyendo, hasta que una escena le choqueó por completo.

"_Esa misma tarde, el prometido de la heredera Tachikawa, la fue a buscar en la mansión. Como solían acostumbrar, todos los domingos él iba por la señorita Tachikawa para ir juntos al teatro, en esa ocasión, la pequeña hermana, del apuesto muchacho, les acompañó, esperándoles en el automóvil, __**grave error, **__o quizás, una treta del cruel destino._

_**Taichi Yagami—**__de dieciocho años de edad, de facciones hermosas y personalidad encantadora, hijo mayor de Susumo Yagami, dueño del teatro Iryūjon el más famoso y principal de aquella época y de Yuuko Yagami, actriz de renombre— Entró a la mansión con su habitual confianza, saludó a la servidumbre y esperó frente a las gradas a que su prometida bajara, como siempre solía hacer, sin imaginar, que esa sería la última vez que volvería hacer eso._

_Minutos después de su llegada, los enviados por la muerte rompieron la puerta, Taichi Yagami no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el primer disparo ya había perforado su corazón, los que le siguieron, dañaron el cuerpo sin vida que terminó desplomado en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras._

_Mimi Tachikawa, la joven y hermosa heredera, gritó horrorizada ante el cuerpo sin vida de su amado prometido, el enviado por la muerte acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y sin darle tregua alguna la tomó por el cabello corto y enrulado, la obligó bajar las gradas y una vez estuvo a pocos centímetros del que fue el amor de su vida, los enviados por la muerte, le condenaron._

—_Te mataremos…_

_Y dispararon, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…uno tras otro, hasta que la joven Tachikawa, la última descendiente, la heredera, terminó sin vida, sobre las gradas, bañada en un charco de sangre…_

Sora ahogó un chillido de sorpresa y horror ante aquello que había leído, tiró su laptop contra el suelo y sus manos temblorosas cubrieron sus labios tiritantes, su corazón martilleaba dolorosamente contra su pecho y sus piernas se congelaron como aquella vez que estuvo sobre la nieve, Taichi Yagami no podía ser un invento de su imaginación.

O Taichi Yagami había sido una mala broma que le gastaron o Taichi Yagami era el fantasma que murió esperando a su novia y que aún le esperaba en aquella desolada y tenebrosa mansión.

Sora no descansaría hasta averiguarlo.

No descansó las siguientes semanas, su rostro moreno, tierno y vivaz, había adquirido un par de ojeras moradas y profundas, la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba a sus amigos, había desaparecido por un par de labios apretados y tensos, sus amigos no le hostigaron, seguros de que su decaimiento venía por la prohibición de volver a ver a su padre, ella no lo negó pero tampoco lo aceptó, su insomnio y su rostro demacrado tenían nombre y apellido y no era su padre, ni su madre, era Taichi Yagami y tenía noventa y cuatro años de muerto.

No durmió leyendo libros, fisgoneando páginas de internet, descargando documentales y viendo las pocas películas que se gravaron en el pasado, no cabía duda para ella, había existido un Taichi Yagami quien había fallecido junto con su hermana menor Hikari Yagami el 18 de enero de 1920, junto con la familia Tachikawa y la servidumbre, la película junto con los documentales, habían mostrado varios hombres físicamente parecidos al Taichi que ella conoció, pero siempre quedaba en ella la duda, no fue si no, hasta que fisgoneó una de las tantas y más alejadas páginas de internet donde lo encontró.

Una fotografía en blanco y negro, en donde lo pudo detallar, alto, pelo alborotado y la sonrisa que le hizo suspirar en silencio, a su lado aparecía Mimi Tachikawa, ataviada de un vestido largo y oscuro, su cabello corto estaba cubierto por un sombrero de época, en esa fotografía sonreía y tomaba firmemente la mano de Taichi.

No cabía duda, la persona que Sora había visto en esa mansión se trataba de un fantasma, no gritó ni lloró, Sora se desconectó en ese momento, dejó sus pensamientos en blanco e intentó zanjar el asunto, sin embargo, sus pies la llevaron al Archivo de Periódicos, en donde, tras una ardua y frenética búsqueda, lo encontró: las crudas imágenes de la masacre en la mansión Tachikawa, Sora se permitió llorar, sus dedos temblorosos, sostenían el libro en donde, se podía ver la noticia.

"_Domingo negro, Familia Tachikawa acribillada, ningún sobreviviente, Japón está de luto"_

Y ella lo estaba más, al observar una de las imágenes el asesinato de la hermana menor de Taichi, dentro del auto estacionado a unos cuantos centímetros de la entrada principal, la cabeza de la niña estaba apoyada sobre el cristal roto, su cuerpo y el asiento del piloto estaban manchados, la imagen en blanco y negro mostraba una mancha negra, pero ella pudo sentir el olor de sangre fresca penetrando sus fosas nasales.

La imagen del cuerpo de Taichi boca abajo sobre el suelo al pie de las escaleras bañado en sangre junto con el cuerpo de Mimi Tachikawa sobre las gradas con su vestido completamente manchado por la sangre, la dejó con pesadillas por lo menos por un mes, Sora, desde que se perdió entre la tormenta de nieve, dejó de ser la misma persona de antaño.

Su vida se había definido con un antes y un después, antes y después de haber conocido a Taichi Yagami, el fantasma que le sonrió…

Y ahora, se sentía con el deber de ayudarle….

* * *

><p>Fue en una fría mañana, Sora no sabía exactamente con exactitud el día ni la fecha, sólo sabía que tras despedirse de su madre, había tomado el tren y se fue sin avisar a nadie hacia Kioto, vagó por las heladas calles de la ciudad hasta que decidió tomar camino contrario y meterse al cementerio, la nieve le impedía avanzar pero dando grandes zancadas, Sora se perdió entre tumbas y flores congeladas.<p>

Le costó encontrar la tumba de Taichi Yagami, pero tras una larga investigación en donde sus ojos se hincharon y enrojecieron, Sora dio con la noticia en donde anunciaban el lugar exacto donde se enterraría a la familia Tachikawa junto con los hermanos Yagami, sin embargo, a pesar de saber que estaba en el cementerio correcto no daba con las tumbas, no fue sino, hasta que preguntó a uno de los encargados, el más anciano y el menos rápido, quien tras un largo recorrido y varios minutos de historia que a ella no le interesaba, llegaron.

Sora cayó de rodillas al estar frente y prácticamente encima del cuerpo de Taichi Yagami, la placa de mármol estaba vieja, mohosa y agrietada, la nieve combinada con el polvo impedía leer lo que decía, a gatas se acercó hasta la placa, con sus manos cubierta por sus guantes rojos, limpió la placa, le costó sacar la mugre y una vez lo hizo las letras casi borrosas aparecieron.

"_Taichi Yagami, 1902-1920 amado hermano, querido hijo, luz de nuestros días._

_Mimi Tachikawa 1903-1920 llama que resplandecerá por siempre en nuestros corazones _

_Juntos hasta el fin de los días, porque lo que Dios juntó, ni la muerte podrá separarlos"_

Sus ojos se aguaron, _los habían enterrado juntos_ y Taichi la seguía esperando en esa horrible mansión, quizás él seguía en ese mundo porque seguía esperándola a ella, a Mimi Tachikawa quien al parecer no se quedó a esperarlo o quizás también vagaba por la mansión, tendría que investigarlo, para su beneficio, ella no era miedosa, no le costaría volver a escabullirse en la mansión Tachikawa y hablar con Taichi, pero, para hacerle ver que estaba muerto, necesitaba pruebas, sonaba duro e incluso insensible, pero Sora nunca había hecho algo así y lo mejor que podía hacer era llevar suficientes imágenes para que el fantasma se diera cuenta de su realidad.

Así que, tomó un par de fotografías, de la tumba de ellos, la de Hikari Yagami que estaba al lado izquierdo y la de los señores Tachikawa que ocupaba el lado derecho, sin más, se alejó de ese lugar, dispuesta a revelar las fotos para luego marcharse a la mansión Tachikawa.

Sora sintió como sus huesos se congelaban a medida que daba un paso sobre la fría nieve, esta vez no era producto del frío que sus piernas y brazos temblaran, una extraña sensación la corroía por dentro, tenía miedo y ella nunca había experimentado esa sensación, por lo menos no en lo paranormal y en esos momentos cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía a cada paso que daba, simplemente, no sabía que pensar al respecto y comenzaba a arrepentirse.

No le costó llegar al lugar, gracias al mapa y a toda la información recolectada no se perdió y tras varios segundos caminando y tratando de pasar desapercibida se encontró contra el imponente muro que protegía la mansión Tachikawa.

Se abrazó a sí misma ante la tenebrosa ventisca que revolvió su cabello y le provocó escalofríos, Sora respiró profundamente antes de decidirse a entrar, sus ojos se enfocaron en sus pies y en el camino de tierra que la dirigía a la entrada principal, Sora evitó ver hacia los lados, todo el lugar le sabía a terror.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada principal, vacilando, no estaba lista para enfrentar algo fuera de lugar, para hablar nuevamente con un ente que no pertenecía a este mundo, no era su deber, ni siquiera había ido a buscarlo en primera instancia, fue una simple casualidad la que la había llevado a ese destino particular.

Y quizás, fue esa misma casualidad, la que, hizo que, Taichi Yagami, la encontrara a ella, la persona capaz de hacerle ver que él ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, que la novia a la que tanto esperaba, nunca bajaría esas gradas para reunirse con él.

Sora sintió como su corazón galopeaba con fuerza a su pecho mientras su mano se elevaba hacia la vieja ventana por la cual había entrado días atrás y dividida entre el miedo y la excitación, abrió la ventana, sin realmente saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

* * *

><p>Y ustedes ¿Con cuantos chicos han coqueteado sin saber que realmente son fantasmas?<p>

Espero que me apoyen en este proyecto, sera corto asi que no se preocupen =D =D pero si me gustaria la opinion de todos ustedes, es muy valiosa para mi y me ayuda a continuar =D =D y sin mas que decir los dejo, les mando un abrazo a todos =D


End file.
